Shimmering Dusk: The Punishment and Reward of a Life
by TairaCrow
Summary: I made this as my ponysona and it ended out to me something I wrote to relieve stress. This was a hard time in my life but I worked thought it. There will be a surpise chapter 4 and I can't wait to post so you all see this. Please enjoy the art with each. I do not own my little pony nor do I own the characters from the show.. I do own Shimmering Dusk and her story though. Not takes
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time…. No, that's not a way to start this. Lets restart…..Ahem….Long ago…. No. Not that either….Lets try this.

This is my story. I tell you it now as a reminder of magic's true power in Equestria. I don't think it is wise to let alicorns rule with such power or to let unicorns freely use magic. Not enough laws are in place for that yet. I feel so slighted and so wronged. With all that has happened, I should have… I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's try this one last time.

Back when the unicorns and alicorns freely used magic, Pegasus and Earth ponies seemed hesitant. They became too accustomed to just using it when they thought it would work. Magic creates a terrible source for spite as well, as I have found out. These days, the anger of a unicorn is feared just as much as the anger of an alicorn. It's not right for that to be this way. My time was spent in the clouds. Tending to the clouds delivery unto the desert so that they could receive rain for crops.

I decided to stop by canterlot one time and one time only, I told myself. I found myself perusing expensive shops and it all looks so nice. These were luxuries though, things I had no time or money for. The stand I was looking for was food. I found a small apple stand and paid the few bits I had left for now for the apples. I got a bag of them in my saddle bags and ate one right after the fact. It was good to eat a good quality apple. These would hold me till I reached the desert.

Then all of the sudden everyone bowed and stopped what they were doing. I thought nothing of it and kept walking. I've never been to Canterlot and I didn't know. Then I bumped into Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I was immediately bowing almost terrified of what could be next in my life. They're going to toss me in a dungeon, take my bits or my apples or worse yet my life, I thought paranoid and terrified. My reactions were so frantic in my mind.

A hoof had touched my shoulder as a softer and wiser voice spoke to me, "Rise. You don't have to be afraid. It was an accident. You don't seem to be from around here."

I just stood with knees quivering, "I'm not, your grace. I'm from nowhere really."

I realized how stupid that was but it was too late when Princess Celestia spoke to me originally. Princess Luna spoke almost accusingly, "How can one be from nowhere and yet be here? Where is your home, or family?"

My eyes became shrouded in half glazed over depression, "I have no home or family, your graces. I need to get these clouds delivered though. I'm sorry for running into you."

Princess Celestia stopped me in a half-hearted attempt to make me feel better, putting a hoof on my shoulder, "You don't have to be sorry. You look tired, and need rest. Let us give you a place to stay the night at least."

Princess Luna chimed in on this as well, "Yes, please. It is my fault for making you sad. Let us repay it this way."

I looked at my saddle bags of apples and then my empty bit bag. My weary wings screaming to agree but my hard soul needing to move on. My body was tired and exhausted, each delivery draining more from me. How can I say yes…? My morals and code… It wouldn't allow such a thing. I stood adamant now, "I am grateful to the offer, my graces, but I must be going. Without this delivery, I won't be seeing anymore apples or food for a long time. Thank you though."

I flew off before they could answer and began eating my next apple. Once finished with it, I decided to start pushing the clouds toward the desert village once more. It took days but I managed with no stops. I rested there for a day in the clouds of rain I provided. I got my fill of sunflower sandwich that morning and took off. I think I might stop by Canterlot again to see about joining a weather team… I'm not making enough bits to live off of anymore. Darn my generous spirit.

Once near Canterlot, my weary wings gave out on my as my exhaustion had reached its peak. The desert heat and the blistering soreness and pain my poor wings felt finally got to me. My last bits of refusal to crash made me get right into the edge of Canterlot. I fell like a rock from a cliff at that point and fast. I don't remember crashing, just passing out in the fall. My world began to turn black as my last thought was, darn my weak spirit.

#######

When I awoke, I was in a hospital. There were water bottles on a table beside me and apples by them. Why was I here…? I crashed didn't I? Or did I fall? Who caught me? All these questions haunted my mind until I finally found someone to answer them.

One of the Doctor ponies came in and spoke up with relief and reassurance, "Thank goodness you're awake. We were afraid you weren't going to wake up. What do you remember?"

My mind swam with memories as I held my head painfully, "Ow… I remember flying to Canterlot and my exhaustion taking over. When it did, I couldn't hold on anymore. I pushed myself to fly here and then fell. What exactly happened to me?"

The Doctor just smiled even more reassuringly now, "You were saved. I think you may want to talk to the one who saved you. Drink some of that water and if you're hungry order what you like. You need your strength back."

As the Doctor left, I just felt strangely happy and rejuvenated. I felt like I was given a second chance in this life. My stubborn spirit got me here and it's time to learn better of it. I put my faith in those around me once more as I picked up an apple and took a bite. It was good, more than that though, it was food. Something I seldom get. I drank some water and stared out at the sky. There was a rainbow out there, no doubt from Cloudsdale.  
Maybe I can go there, I thought, for a job. They'd accept a willing Pegasus, maybe the guard or even the weather teams… Something is better than nothing. The Princesses were right, I should have stayed that night. I refused due to my stubborn morals and code but that's done. I will stay here a night if I can find a place to stay. Maybe someone will accept a good worker… Not in my condition right now though. I have to get better so I can try to care more about myself.

"Are you feeling alright?" A familiar soft voice said to me.

I just froze. I knew that voice and my brain just shut down. She can't have saved me, she's too busy as a princess… Isn't she? My voice was as shocked as it could be as I spoke as collected as I could, "Y-Yes. Do you know who saved me, your gr-"

Celestia merely chuckled, "You don't have to call me that. Call me Celestia. You know I think you need a new job. From the looks of it, this one isn't paying off."

My mind went numb, "I know. I can't find work though. I have no friends, family or home. I'm just wandering. What am I supposed to do?"

"Work on our weather teams, when you're better that is. We can find you a place to stay too. If that's okay with you that is," Celestia spoke candidly.

She had a good point, I wasn't getting paid enough to live anymore. I can't sustain myself or my life. My voice was shaky and yet fearful, "I can't… I have my code to follow. To forge my own path, I'm not supposed to accept help right…? I don't know anymore. I'm okay with clouds but I just love to fly."

I saw Celestia's face turn a moment into a thinking way. She was thinking of something and I was afraid and excited for it as I sipped my water. Her voice became a wave of confidence, "You're good at delivery though. I know a few ponies around here who could use that talent. So you're my royal delivery carrier if you're willing? You said you forge your own path but sometimes each of us need help with that path. So will you accept?"

My eyes stung as I think I was crying. Was it happiness? I've never heard anyone understand before, not like this. I knew what to say as I spoke more confident than before, "Then I better get better soon. I have a job to report for."

Celestia's fearful look turned to relief as she nodded in agreement, "Report to the castle when you are better. You may see Princess Luna today as well. Rest well."

I watched her go with a sad look. I knew I'd see her again but how long would it take to recover… Wait, I thought, Princess Luna coming here… Did she save me? My head spun again as I tried to stand to walk to the window. I fell immediately faint and unable to stand. Why couldn't I walk? Motion was sickening to me now but why…?

The nurse came in and immediately helped me back to the bed. My wings were bound to my sides, even just trying the flex them they wouldn't move. I looked at the nurse scared, "Why won't they move? My wings aren't moving."

She seemed dismayed, "Well in your fall, even if you were caught, the soreness and exhaustion pulled one of your nerves. You'll fly again, through therapy that is. You should sleep, it's been a long day for you."

I laid back on my stomach and yet all I could do was watch my wings. I pulled one of the nerves… It could be more than that. What if I can't fly again? Then I have no work. What if that motion sickness is permanent? All these thoughts scared me and made it hard to sleep.

Once asleep, I only watched my wings fly off without me. I tried to fly after them but they really were gone. I ran after them as fast as I could manage but it didn't work. I slid to a stop and sat down looking terrified into the darkened sky. I can't be without them, not ever. I felt sorrow wash over me. Someone finally depends on me to be there to help them and what makes me useful is gone… I could only cry where I sat. My tears faded in the ground as they fell.

A voice broke through my sorrow. A smoother and concerning sound, "Stop! This is a nightmare, please realize this. You still have a chance to help my sister and I. You need to heal."

I shook my head, "Therapy… Pulled a nerve. I know that one for sure, I've done it before. They told me if I did it again, I may never fly again. This is my end. Without them, I'm useless…"

"No you're not. You're so much more than that. Until you see the end, you won't try to hope for it. So here is the end, and your goal; get well and come to the castles. Work hard until that day comes. I promise you that you can do it," Luna stood in front of me now as she put a reassuring hoof on my shoulder.

My voice still quivered in lack of hope, "I only dream it's true. I'm only dreaming this is true. It'll take magic to heal what I've done."

Luna seemed to smile pushing my chin up with a hoof, "Then I know just the pony you need to see. Go to the zebra, Zecora. She can help with such matters. For now, rest in a better dream."

The world turned to beautiful skies and falling stars. This is how to fly, I thought, with the best sky I've ever seen in my life. Thank you Luna, I thought, you know more about me then you know. I flew the rest of my dream peacefully watching the skies and my friends at the desert town. They'd understand if I stopped delivering if it meant a health hazard for me.

######

I jumped awake once more that day as it was the morning now. The light was just breaching the rim of the horizon as it raised into the sky. I loved the sight, beautiful as when the moon rises. My world was made even brighter when I found I could walk again. They said I'm cleared to leave after filling my saddle bags with food and water. I'm required to eat and drink each day, no short changing the Doctor had said.

My eagerness to find Zecora was almost to the brim. When I found a few ponies staying in Canterlot for some errands, I talked to them a bit. They heard of how I sought Zecora and told me where to find her. Eager to go I trotted off to the train station and looked at my bit bag, "In the least I can pay for the train there. I'll have to find some menial… Never mind I can't work while injured. I'll be fine."

I paid for the train to Ponyville. Wanting to be on my way quickly, I decided to ask for directions. The ponies here told me exactly what to look for as I have to go into the Evergreen Forest. Didn't bother me really as I had done worse trips. My time was precious though, as my eagerness to fly again kept winning out. So I kept going into the forest.

My mind plagued with questions and half answers. Why must I fly? Can't I do running deliveries? Why is the breeze down here not as satisfying? Will Princess Celestia think I skipped town…? Now Luna would tell her wouldn't she? My head hurt again as I stumbled into a tree.

My weak legs gave out on me as I fell again. I knew this was a bad idea to travel so soon. The world spun for me until a zebra walked out of the tree, "Are you okay?"

Her strange accent did little to help my swirling head, "Yeah… Are you… Zecora? I need help."

"That I can see, now come inside with me," Zecora helped me up and brought me in her hut. She sat me down with some tea in front of me.

I sipped the tea as my head began to stop spinning. My mind was at ease and yet torment. The sound of my voice echoed more than mere concern, "I don't know what happened. I just fell."

Zecora looked at me with judgemental expression, "Time to heal you need, or eager ends will injury seed."

I shook my head adamant, "There has to be something you can do. Anything. Please without my wings, I'm nothing."

"Untrue this may be, I understand your plea. You wish a way to be healed, to mend the broken fate you sealed. I can fix the wing that's true, but are you sure you know what you do?" Zecora spoke in such a way I'd never heard.

Trying to understand her, I flocked to each word she said. I knew what she was saying when I thought about it. I spoke with confidence, "Yes. I have someone depending on me. For the first time in my life I have someone who trusts me to do something. I can't let broken wings lie."

Zecora sighed with a smile, "Then help you I can, but you must learn to scan. To value the worth your wings may seem, the path I offer may your life redeem."

My spirits lifted as I put the empty cup of tea down. She did as she promised that next week through it all. The ways she showed me to fly and to stretch were ways I'd never heard of. It was amazing. My wings began to move again, slowly at first but I was flying by the end of the week. I flew to Zecora and hugged her, "Thank you so much. I promise should you need anything delivered, I'm your mare."

"Good luck to you, I hope good futures for you ensue," Zecora spoke to me in that accent.

I'd grown so used to her phrasings that she really was a good pony. She even gave me the recipe for the tea and a tonic that will help my wings stay healthy. I flew to Canterlot excited to be flying again. I had tea in a canteen and some water. I also had some herbs for the recipes. Even better, I had apples from the apple orchard nearby. It was a good day. So to Canterlot I flew, in a bit of a haste. I got there elated with joy. One of the guards greeted me and told me to go to the castle. I flew there and landed at the entrance.

Walking in, I saw the huge court as Celestia and Luna sat at the thrones. I bowed and stood smiling with joy.

"It is good to see you again, Dusk. You have truly shown that you are a determined flyer," Celestia spoke as it resounded in the room. Her voice was happy as well.

Luna spoke with joy in her voice, "It is good to see my advice heeded you well. You look much better and seem to be flying well too."

I smiled realizing she had been watching my dreams. I spoke with a tone of thanks, "I owe you both so much. You urged me to fly when I thought it impossible. Now I owe you more than you can ever know. Princess Luna I have to give you more thanks than I will ever owe another pony. You saved me from crashing. I owe you doubly so."

Celestia smiled, "Well you can repay that debt by being our delivery pegasus to those we need to reach. We have long hard trips but we'll make sure you can get there safely."

"As for me, you can simply dream better dreams," Luna spoke as she smiled with peaceful demeanor.

I bowed as they lifted a letter with magic and a package, "My first assignment I assume."

Luna nodded in agreement with Celestia. Celestia looked at me, "This package is to go to the desert lands where a castle sits. There are towns between there and here to stop by to rest. Protect yourself and fly only at night."

My saddle bags filled out with the package and letter as they put a bag of bits on the other side. I felt the weight, as if it was nothing now. I was happier. With a swift bow, I turned to leave. I was a royal messenger. I can deal with this.

I took off immediately. My wings beating with elation. Time was relative now as I flew the lands I knew so well. The flight was nice and windy. A little too windy but I'll manage. My wings beat harder as a storm picked up. I flew high into the air above the clouds to get past it. I laid on a cloud for rest as I had gone many miles. Sipping my tea and eating an apple, I realized this was a good life. My purpose in life was revealed.

With a bound and a dive, I was going down through the cloud cover to the desert once more. I found myself getting hit by a balloon that was traveling the same path. I slowed down and flew beside it, "Hello… Are you okay? I may have knocked you off course. Sorry about that."

A ghost white pony stuck her head out dizzy, "Yes. I'm glad to know you're okay dear. Are you headed to the Saddle Arabia Castles?"

I nodded in agreement pushing the balloon back on course. Flying lower so I could see her, "Yeah. You seem to be as well. Sorry about hitting you but I have to go."

"Wait child. Take a rest," The strange unicorn said as I stayed my distance.

I shook my head adamant, "I'm sorry but this is important. I have to be off. You're on course, you're okay now."

The unicorn nodded, "Take this then, it's a pie I baked. Apple Frumpkin Pie. It's to say sorry for being in your way."

I thought about it, "Alright. Thank you so much. I hope I see you there." I flew off with the pie in the saddlebag. I heard her say goodbye but had to get going. I flew past three towns and stopped at the familiar fourth. It was where I delivered clouds to. They greeted me and gave me a place to rest the night. I saw the pie and and shared it with them. We all enjoyed it. I felt too sick afterward to stay up. I must have flown too far.

By morning I decided it time to go. I left the house they let me stay in as I got sideswiped by a cow. The town was full of them. I flew around helping gather them up till they all left. The few ponies that I remembered from last night were trampled. We helped them into the house as I grabbed my bag. I put some tonic on my wings and took off. I flew fine for a while but as I flew onward something happened.

I was losing control of my wings as they flew erratically now. I forced my wings to stop as I fell into a sand mound. My crash was cushioned by fluffy sand as I stood shaking off the remnants of the shifting ground. I couldn't control my wings… I just got back to flying and I am cursed once more. I stared at the sun and the started walking after readjusting my scarf cover.

After a day of walking, my hooves ached and hurt. I flapped my wings a few times as they didn't respond. I turned around to notice they were frozen to my side. I was terrified and scared. What am I to do or say that can fix this? Nothing I think is the right answer. So I walked on, pushing my aching hooves. I stopped at one point sipping my tea and munching a half sand covered apple. Things just began to worsen. I knew I was only a day away, if I could just get there.

So I pressed on that day and walked till my body ran ragged. I stood at the gates of the city barely standing. My poor hooves gave out under me as I fell. The little voice I held back that midday was all I had left, "Guards… Help…Please. Urgent from Equestria…" My vision blackened as I felt two ponies pick me up. I was being moved somewhere when I lost all pretense of consciousness.

My awakening was rude and loud as I heard ponies rush around me. I looked around me with blurred vision as the world was barred. When my vision returned, I saw I was in a cell. Why? I had done nothing wrong. I shrunk to the back of my cell as guards stood at the gates angry. They opened the gate and shackled my hooves. Walking me to another cell where what seemed to be a captain sat. I sat down still weary and weak but ready at a moment to move.

"You say you're from Equestria. I was informed by Celestia of her new messenger but you… You remind me of our black witch of the desert. She curses our people with her accursed foods," The Captain barked out.

My voice broke in cracks, "I know nothing of her… The pie she gave me. It stopped the wranglers from doing their jobs… Me from flying. You mean that unicorn in a balloon is a witch?"

The Captain seemed shocked I knew so little but shook his head negligently. He spoke more frighteningly now, "You seem to be without the knowledge of these matters. That ghost white unicorn has wrought our land full of problem and plague. The ponies forget their jobs and obviously she has shown her power to you."

"There's no way… She was kind and I-"my voice spoke trying to defend the nameless mare as the captain cut me off.

Each word I spoke irritated him, "Why do you bear the wings and eyes of her husband then? We thought his appearance was seen in you. Now Celestia can only do so much to save you but how do you know the witch?"

I shrunk back weak as my seat shifted sideways. My balance had left me and a headache ensued. The little will to speak I had was let out, "If you have a pony of similar look, can I see him? I can confirm the questions you have by that. I can promise I want to do no such aid to that witch. She caused my friends great harm."

The Captain himself helped me up and then to walk. I was led to a cell where I saw an old pony. He looked just like me and my mind kept screaming impossibilities. The old Pegasus stallion looked up at me weakly, "You… I sent you away to be safe from her… Go back, get away…" The old pony fell weak as I stood on my own now. I stumbled into the cell abit but managed.

My voice was clouded and confused, "Who are you? Why do you look like me or have similar cutie marks…?"

"Go away. She's coming now… Get back to Equestria. Before her madness turns you into the mess I am today," this old pony said darkly as he slipped to sleep.

I walked out of the cell, sitting down, to absorb it all. My mind aflutter with questions and concerns, fears and doubts. What can I do now? It was all so twisted. I turned to the Captain, "What did the Princess send me here for?"

The Captain locked the cell behind me, "I believe her letter stated to me that you might be able to solve our witch problem. The package was for our dignitaries. She is right though, that witch wants you so help us stop her. She is crushing our lands."

"I will. Once I am ready to fly again, I will find her balloon. Just let me rest awhile longer. Only a day to half at best. Where are my saddle bags?" I questioned with a half smirk. My teachings can save my flight and exhaustion yet.

The Captain showed me to a more comfortable cell with my bags. I went in after the shackles were removed to dig through them. I made the herbal tea Zecora said could rejuvenate the most exhausted pony and the tonic that could help my wings move again. Thank you Zecora, I thought, you're saving my life today. With my tea and tonic, I was ready. I put the tonic on my wings in a double dose with a half a pitcher of tea. I was now finally ready to face this witch. She knew me and I will have the truth.

That pony in the cell acted like a father and that is possible. I was found by Cloudsdale to be raised there. It made sense now. I flew from my cell, saddle bags full, to the outside. A few guards accompanied me as I searched and found the balloon high above my friend's village. I sped up as I grabbed the rope of her balloon. Flying full force, I pulled the balloon along toward a secluded mountain. The guards helped me pull it as we landed on the top of a plateau. The balloon was held down and the trap set.

The white witch landed from a steep jump in front of us. She spoke with a twisted compassion, "My dear daughter, it truly was you. I'm glad your home. Please come with me, forsake these men and help me. I need to show them their fates."

"No! Your antics hurt my friends. Almost killed me. I can't have you out here like this. No wonder he sent me away," I yelled at her with a flash of anger. I knew I was right. My hunch correct.

With a small hoof shake and some magic my wings stopped responding again. The cackle of the witch haunted me, "I have control of your talent. If I want you to have access to it, you will, if not… Then bad for you. This is the worth in what I teach."

My anger flared, "You hurt them, but no longer. I have control of my wings and I've given a copy of a tonic to solve your control. You will not control my friends anymore."

She shook with anger and threw me to the sky as high as I could go. I watched the guards shackle and bind her magic. My wings weren't responding as I only flew higher. I saw my body fall from me as if I was watching my own demise. What had I done to cause this? I defended them. Now look at me, falling to death.

I saw my body crash land into the ground unmoving. My spirited form followed after floating by the crumpled form. I just shed tears as I watched my wings finally unfold. The only time I needed to be saved or found… Now my body is lost and broken. No one knows where it is. That day I fell and into that fall, I saw the worth of my talent. My spirit bound back into my body with shattered hope.

A few of the ponies from the town I used to deliver to found me and decided to help me. They brought me back to health all those months later. I walked after 3 months, only a few steps at first. Then I could run in 6 months with glee and joy. They taught me to rope cows and herd them out of town for that time. In a year, I could fly only a little. They told me I almost shattered the entire wing. When all was done, I flew again. Full speed and slow speed, I flew with joy. My friends cheered me on and it all paid off.

I took a train to Canterlot and gladly relaxed. All this time, I saw my cutie mark as being a defender but I'm more than that. I'm a protector of my friends and myelf. If I don't take care of myself then they get worried. It takes both to make it all work out. My friends, my wings. My determination and drive, my sword. The white circle that brings the two together, the friends that hold me whole with myself and my true values.

This is why I never trusted magic since. It shattered me for a year and a half. Now I'm okay and kicking. I will never let another unicorn or alicorn use their magic on me. I am free to do as I was told. Trust myself and my friends and all will go well. Magic is simply not for me or my kind. I'm simply glad I realized it before I got to Equestria. I had a lot to tell Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk had failed the Princesses again. This had been her fourth failure this week. A tornado and a blast of blinding light had thrown her days off course. Ponies had lost their lives because she could not deliver the warning in time. Once Princess Twilight showed up though, Princess Celestia told her to leave. That day was cold to her like a breeze from yesterday's winter:

_ Years ago, The Princesses Throne Room_

I stood terrified and merely watched Princess Celestia shake her head. She disapproved as I knew she would. Her voice made me shiver as she spoke, "The Princesses in our council have decided. You are to blame for the faults and loss of many ponies, as such you will be left banished from Equestria."

Princess Luna, Twilight and Cadence just nodded in agreement with as little care as a blade of grass under hoof.

I shook my head and turned to leave, "Its fine. I know my crime. I have no magic and no way to fly fast enough to get the distances you will. So I hope you realize your mistake, you will not always have magic. When you don't, I will know." My storming flight left as fast as I could push myself. I never looked back that day or took my things. The actions that I now took were to be my own, without their magic...

_ End of Flashback_

My new time was spent flying place to place till I could leave Equestria's limits. It was too vast so I took the only step I knew was left. I flew to an old ruin that I found as a filly and trotted into the entrance. Inside the ruin was a statue of an old unicorn, she was wise and all-knowing. She was the judgment of whether you lived in this world or not. So I came to her for her judgment.

I stood in front of it half shaking with fear and sadness. My time was precious so I spoke up with a louder voice, "Great and ancient magics, I ask that you give me judgment. My time in Equestria is gone and I stand banished. Give me a way to another place before I am punished further for a crime I know is my fault and yet another's."

The statue moved and twisted. Writhing as if morphing, the statue walked forward with a glowing horn. It had laid my life in images and short memories around us. Its eyes glowed a very real yellow that turned dark green and black. The statue's voice was cracked and deep, "You have committed crimes, and this is true. Your crimes equal the punishment put upon you. This time your leave is certainly best but what world, I believe my choice is best."

Lungs crawling into my throat, I swallowed and then stood adamant. I have created my grave so its time I own into it. My voice was steady now, "I understand. Please help me see what punishment of existence may suit me now."

Its horn glowing green and black with a burning intensity. Within seconds, I found myself in a world of water with no breath in my lungs. I flailed for a few seconds till I realized this was the equal punishment. I waited to drift to my eternal sleep but it never came. I looked around me once more to realize the true punishment.

I am to live drowning in my choices forever more. My memories flashed in my eyes consistently as I choked on water only to feel air once more. The cycle continues for eons as I had given my will to the judgment of the unicorn. I doubt I will ever earn her guidance to come back. My crimes outweigh my punishment until the day I can atone. So for now I drown, breathe and drown in an endless cycle constantly watching every failure in my life flash in front of me as a reminder.


	3. Chapter 3

In the dawn of Equestria's brilliant sun, Shimmering Dusk woke up in a field of apples. How was she home? Had her punishment ended? She didn't know. All she knew is she had a splitting headache and a hatred for the sun. The last thing she could remember was drowning and now she's here.

With a wonder in her hoof beat, she clopped through the orchard. The thought hit her, _I'll fly and figure out where I am. _So she flew into the air as her wings seemed tired and aching. Pushing them through the pain, Dusk saw the landscape. Ponyville was ahead of her, Zecora just past that. Although she saw something strange, fires and smoke rose from the town in billows.

Exerting all of her strength left, she flew speedily to Ponyville to find Zecora in town giving healing aid to those who needed it. Her joy knew no bounds as she ran to Zecora, "Zecora! Zecora I'm back."

Zecora's tired face lit up with some joy, "That you are I see, but banishment was canceled or you simply roam free."

"In a way, I went to the ancients for guidance. I got it. I was punished for my crimes and sent back by the ancient magic of the elder princess' of long past. I knew it was the better way," Dusk spoke knowingly as she looking around confused, "What happened here? It's almost all destroyed."

Zecora's lost look seemed tinged with fear, "A new danger Ponyville may have now, Twilight and her friends are away I know not how. A bat-like pony enflamed the town and now these ponies' worlds are upside down."

Dusk just nodded adamantly, "I will stop them. Whoever is attacking this town, they will be brought to justice or else I'm not the protector my cutie mark says I am. Let me do this with your help Zecora. I need you to help the towns ponies get better. I'll try to investigate the damage."

"Be careful, Dusk. This path may yet bring up a past you may not want to musk," Zecora said as she went back to helping ponies.

Dusk nodded in agreement as she ran and looked for signs. Each house nearer to this large tree was more and more damaged. She found hoof prints leading to the forest as following them was her only lead. So following hoof prints she went until she stopped at a cave. It was decorated in torches and different pieces of equipment that were meant for damage. This had to be stopped and soon, she thought.

A hoof caught my shoulder as she spun around on the defense, "Hey!"

A purple pony with wings and a unicorn horn stood in front of her. Twilight Sparkle is here now, she thought, well I'm banished to the nether realm. Twilight's voice was stern and collected, "You were supposed to stay banished, Dusk. How'd you get here? How did you leave the Elder Magic realm."

"I was there until my punishment was through. Thus it is done by the Elder Princesses long past. So I am free to be here. As for here, I'm investigating why Zecora's friends were hurt. She's a dear friend to me and I can't see her lost and sleepless like that," Dusk spoke with determination in her voice. She knew they could not refute the old law.

Twilight just nodded in agreement, "If you were let out of there for good reason, I won't dispute it. It seems our goals are the same though, so we should work together to stop this."

Dusk raised one hoof, "One rule, no magic used on me. I won't have it anymore, deal?"

"I… I can't guarantee that. Just… Fine," Twilight shook a hoof on it, "No sneaky business now though."

Dusk just thought of something as her anger grew, "Wait you were gone with the elements of harmony… You lied to them. Zecora thinks you're off saving another place and you're here. How could you?!"

"Well…" Twilight kicked some dirt absently, "We needed to lie so that our enemy would come out. We tried to purify it but it didn't work. It's like it was missing the reason and sanity from its mind."

Dusk just thought of something and walked from the cave to a nearby shrine hidden from view. She moved a few stones and kicked the symbol of a black and white pony staring at each other, "More likely than not, the enemy is only half of itself. Without the other half, purifying is useless. So we should find-"

Dusk turned around to see Twilight was unconscious being flown off by some pony in black and red with bat wings. Zecora was right, she thought, bat-like pony indeed. She took off and flew after the batpony at full speed. Pushing each wing flap faster, she found herself increasing faster than she could before. Rainbow Dash was pulling her as fast as she could as Dash threw Dusk towards Twilight.

With the added speed, I flew into the batpony at top speed in a mess of hooves. My hoof stuck to hers as the batpony seemed scared. Her scared and fearful cry as I absorbed her without thinking were just heart breaking. Dusk fell to her side trying to remember the darker side's destruction and plans. It was upsetting as she blocked her control and slowly took over the body as best I could.

Dash caught Twilight as Twilight stood dizzily. Twilight turned to see Dusk on the ground unmoving, "Dusk! Wake up. You need to wake up…"

Dusk's unresponsive pony body lay there without any breathing or movement. Twilight only stopped and focused on her magic as she entered Dusk's mind. Twilight thought, I'm sorry but I'm not letting you get away with going away before I can thank you properly.

In Dusk's head, the world was black with memories flashing by at miles a second. Twilight dug through them and found the one that mattered, the darker side. She pulled it with her in a magic bubble spell to hold it. Twilight continued into the mind to find a small filly crying as others mocked her color and inability to fly. Twilight knew it was Dusk as she put a hoof on her shoulder, "Hey. We should go. You're not meant to be here. I want to show you something."

The small filly looked up, "Are you sure? You won't mock me either?"

Twilight simply nodded as she led the filly to a memory where Dusk had gotten her cutie mark. The filly watched as her older-self had fought off a pack of timber wolves from going after a pony. When the fight was won, Dusk's older-self had been hurt but then something amazing happened. A white circle with a shield and sword appeared on her side as she stared in wonder. The filly just smiled, "I become a good person don't I? Do you help me become a better person?"

Twilight shook her head no, "I helped banish you and I'm sorry. You were right that day, you couldn't have made those deliveries. If you can, both of you, forgive me."

The darker mare stood beside Dusk as the filly looked up at the darker mare. The filly smiled as the darker mare had looked down upset with herself. The filly smiled and disappeared as the darker mare became Dusk in her current state, "I'm sorry… I snapped and all I could do was defend myself, like I had done for my friends back when I had them so long ago."

"You're fine. We should have become better friends. I know we will now though," Twilight smiled with a bright look.

Dusk just nodded, "I accept the apology and I'm glad you came. You tried to understand me, even through my anger. I'm sorry and I hope its better. But if you don't mind, I'm tired. I haven't slept at all in months or years anymore."

Twilight nodded as she sat and fell asleep as a bliss as magic covered her mind. Twilight woke up outside again as Dash still stood there. Twilight just nodded with a smile, "She'll be okay. Just needs some rest a good set of friends. I think I know where to find that."

Dash just agreed as she carried Dusk back to Ponyville. Twilight knew Dusk would help rebuild and would balance herself out again, but only with the help of friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Shimmering Dusk sat ready for her shift staring at her wall of armors. Her black feathery wings lifted and flexed as if ready for the day's work ahead. She pulled herself to move to the end of the armory wall to the one of Twilight's Royal Guard. She just found her life as so simple and easy as she slipped the armor on Then it all changed as a loud crash was heard. She tried to go downstairs as her ceiling cracked above her as she tried to jump out of the way. Instantly, the world went black for her as she thought the sun was falling on her.

Hours later, she woke as she saw a deep yellow colored Pegasus with bright orange hair and gold eyes. He was standing there as if lost to where he was or what was going on. He tried to fly as a shot of pain went through his wings as he cringed. He just looked around till he saw her lying there still dazed from the crash. He ran to her side immediately, albeit limping, as he held a hoof out to her, "Oh my... I just... I'm sorry I just don't know what happened. I hit a storm cloud an-"

"Wait! You're a Pegasus and you didn't see the storm cloud coming? Really?!" Dusk questioned and shook her head giving up. She just took the hoof offered to get to her hooves. She stood and shook off some of her ceiling tile from her coat. She looked at him in utter disbelief and gave up "I'm Dusk. What's your name?" Lets hope he remembered that, she thought, because if he doesn't... Celestia help my soul.

He just stared at me blank for a few moments and just thought deep for a few minutes. I waited as he lifted a hoof to his chin still in thought. He just looked around the house and saw the armor. He just seemed to get a thought on his mind as he got excited. Instantly, his hoof grabbed hers as he seemed a bit happy from his sudden thought, "Hey... My name its Solar Blain. I was flying and this storm just came from nowhere and hit me. It was a sudden one. I just fell an-"

Just as he spoke, ran flooded into her house. She just sighed and pulled her hoof away from his grasp. Immediately, she pulled a plate from the cubboard. As she flew up to the open hole in her roof, she put the plate there as it expanded into the hole to patch it. Slowly it became tiles and the roof was fixing slowly. For now, it was a metal plate over the hole in the roof. She flew down to him and looked at him, "Solar Blain... You broke my house. What do you have to say? Not only that I was supposed to be on flying patrol in Princess Twilight's castle long ago... Now my wing is hurt again and I can't. Oh never mind. Follow me."

He followed her upstairs as she found some bandage wraps for his wings and hoof. Her own wrappings would have to wait. When his front right hoof was wrapped a long with his wings, he was grateful to her help as well as her simple kindness. He just couldn't understand how he got here or why. It was important he knew but what was the major reason he rushed here. That's right, I rushed here to find somepony. The letter in my saddlebags, he thought as he raced back down the steps. He picked up the letter from the half ruined saddlebags. He brought it up to her, "Here. Does this letter help anything? It was urgent to be sent to somewhere nearby. It all that I remembered so far."

"I... I don't know. Let me read it," I picked up the letter and saw it was addressed to Princess Twilight and urgent too. I just couldn't speak as I swear I saw my name in the letter I could see through the letter's thin paper. This wasn't good at all. I just looked at him realizing my face was grave and concerned. I just shoot it off and smiled, "Well your okay now. Not to fly that is. Hold on and let me get the only other armor I have that isn't dented. Man the captain is going to kill me." She walked into her room to get a new armor as she noticed the cut the armor made in her side. I'd have have to go to a doctor pony, she thought irritated. Instead she just put on new armor after wrapping it. She walked out and motioned for him to follow.

His voice was amazed and concerned at her armor. Then a thought hit him like a train as he fell to the ground. He just held his head as it seemed almost painful to remember. Blain looked up at her holding the pain at bay as he shook his head, "You... Shimmering Dusk. They said not to come here... Ah!" He just lay on the floor holding his hooves to his head as the memory that came in was filled with pain. The meeting of why he was delivering the letter. He saw two blurry alicorns and then the letter float to him. They spoke hushed but he heard a few words 'Dusk cannot see this. We don't want her to be afraid or suspicious. Just get this to Princess Twilight immediately.' His pain faded as he looked up and stood. Immediately, he backed up away from her as he shook his head.

Dusk just tried to help him and comfort him but knew of little to do. She just saw him seem to get better as he stood, albeit a bit wobbly. She just held a hoof out to his shoulder, "Solar, are you okay? You just fell and held your head. Did you remember something from your past? What was i-"

He just shook his head and spoke above her, "I need that letter. I'll figure it when I get to Princess Twilight's Castle. For now, I have to deliver that. Forgive me but I have to be going, Shimmering Dusk. It was wonderful to meet you." His words were straight forward as he took the letter from her. He just bowed his head, "Thank you, Dusk. I owe you so much for helping me but I have to go. It was beautiful to see y.. I mean, nice to meet such a radiant pon... Oh just, bye!" He ran out of her house flustered as his words just wouldn't come out. Why did he have to hide this letter from her, he thought, what were the princesses of Canterlot afraid of? He ran towards the large tree-like castle as fast as his limping run would allow.

Dusk watched him go with a concerned thought of what that letter was meant to say about her. Why was her name in it, she thought, what did I do? Her mind flooded with what ifs and whys as she lost control of her train of thought. Soon she realized she was late as she ran outside. She tried to fly as her wing ached with a sharp pain all they way through every feather. She shook her head and began running as fast as she could. With some thought, she looked up to see a storm brewing above her house only as it was passing slowly. It seemed like it followed her, albeit really slowly. She caught a glimpse of a friend of hers as she called out, "Hey Wave Clash! Can I get some help here?"

The golden armored Pegasus landed by me with a shocked look at her wrapped wing. He just laughed as he flew along side her speeding form. His voice was deep but caring as he spoke carefully, "You broke it again? What'd you do, try to race somepony again? You can't do flying patrols with that."

Dusk glared and spoke in breaths, "I need you to... Tell the Captain... I'll be late because... I can't fly... And no I didn't... Race somepony... Some Pegasus royal guard.. Crashed through my roof... He ran to deliver... A message to Twilight now..." Running and talking was tough, she thought a she ran towards the tree almost there but her guard post was up at the top. Her shivers came in a bout as she stopped and looked around. She looked at the sky above with lightning cloud.

Wave Clash looked up as she stopped and picked her up, "Time to go!" He flew her out of there with little issue being used to pulling around two young phillies all the time. He flew her towards the tree dodging lightning bolts deftly. He just spoke to her to help her calm down, "Its okay... A freak storm. You're okay, Du- Dusk you okay?"

Dusk just hold onto Wave Clash as her eyes glowed with a green hue. She just looked at the storm and glared at it. She glowed momentarily with light tan-like magic as it hit the cloud. The cloud dispersed and left as she lay unconscious in Wave Clash's hooves from the episode. She just dreamt of a forest where storms like those were normal. Her mind kept thinking of her past but showed different images then she knew. Her sleep was restless and fearful as she walked a hoof through each rapidly changing memory.

Wave Clash just shook his head determined, "Come on you philly, your not leaving me yet. I don't know what you did but I owe you now. I have to get you to the medical ponies in the guard's barracks." He flew faster now afraid for Shimmering Dusk's health being at risk. He couldn't explain what happened but he would tell the Princess about this. She told him to report to her if something happened that could only be magic. He raced in past the Captain, through the sky entrance, to get to the medical ponies below the reporting decks. He put her down on one of the cots as the medical ponies swarmed over to help her.

The blue medical pony asked him cautiously, "What happened? She has a broken wing and looks to be getting sick rapidly. She was fine on her check up yesterday."

He just couldn't explain so he put it as simple as possible, "She just told me somepony fell through her roof and landed on her wing. After that, I was trying to fly her out of this lightning storm nearby and she just got sick..." He knew he couldn't tell them, he thought, they report to Princess Twilight directly. He wanted to be the one to tell her of this. After all, this mare was his responsibility by the Captain's orders.

He let the medical pony begin to go through her methods of helping her. He simply stepped back and ran down the way towards the thrown room. His speeding hooves were all any pony could hear as he soon gave up running. Instantly, he flew through the halls and landed in front of the thrown room door. He looked at the guards, "I need you to let me in. Its urgent. The Princess has to know this new development."

"Go in. She'll understand if its urgent," the guard pony said as he let Wave Clash in. Wave Clash ran in and bowed in front of Princess Twilight. He was almost out of breath as he spoke direly of the situation at hand, "Its Shimmering Dusk... She's sick and won't wake up... You won't believe what she did though. She made a lightning storm cloud into nothing as it tried to chase us. I don't understand but she's with medical ponies now being treated." He just tried to catch his breath now as he could only think of the mare he treated like family sitting up there unresponsive. It worried him to think something was wrong with Shimmering Dusk at all, albeit this.

Princess Twilight nodded with a cautious look on her face. She lifted a quill and paper to take note on everything he said. She just walked up to Wave Clash and smiled, "Rise. Go keep an eye on her for me. Tell the guards to send in Solar Blain when you go out." Twilight was concerned on this new development as she had an idea of what was going on. She just couldn't hold up waiting anymore. She called spike to send a direct message to Princess Celestia as fast as possible.

Wave Class took the advice to heart. He walked out of the throne room, hearing her make a note and send it. Why was she calling the Princesses all here, he thought. Now he really worried for Dusk's sake that this was nothing bad. She was a sister to him and he had made sure to keep track of everything she did to help her out. He told the guards as a bright yellow-orange stallion walked in with a letter. He just didn't like any of this at all. So he walked up to find Shimmering Dusk still sleeping with a fever and some rather severe coughs.

The same blue medical pony approached, "She needs to go home and you need to get a doctor pony there immediately. We can only help her feel better for short times. This is serious. We can give you a cart to take he-"

"No... I'll carry her home. Tell the captain I have to take of Dusk today so I won't be on gua... Nevermind I have to pass him anyhow," Clash lifted her onto his back as he made sure the medical pony convered her to keep her warm. He walked up the steps and found the Captain's stern glance on him. He just shook his fear away and stood tall speaking confidently, "Sir, I was requested by Princess Twilight to take of Shimmering Dusk today. The medical ponies recommend her bed rest and a doctor. I was going to take her home to ensure such-"

The white colored Captain just glared with a careful tongue, "That is not possible. We need you on guard today. She can be taken by somepony el-"

Wave Clash just fumed with anger at this point. He thought, what pony wants to help her but me. He just shook his head adamantly to his commanding, "Forgive my outburst sir but I disagree. No pony will take her but me. Its why Princess Twilight told me to watch over her. Forgive me but I'll be going sir." He walked to the edge of the platform and flew off smoothly as not to disturb the sick Shimmering Dusk. He just flew her to his house after seeing the condition of her house. He just put her in his bed and walked downstairs to find some ice.

Clash got her some ice for her head and then just sat beside her bed. He watched her feverish sleep as he put the ice on her forehead. He worried her fever and condition was too much for simple bed rest. Then the thought hit him to get a doctor here. He walked downstairs to find there was a sunset orange pegasus in his doorway breathless. Wave Clash just watched him and picked a sword from his side, "Who are you, delivery boy? I'm in not so great a mood with little time. Name and purpose now."

The golden orange stallion just caught his breath and bowed his head to him. He just looked up at him with caution of the sword. He knew she was here, she had to be. He heard her cough as he folded ears were brought up. He sighed relief and spoke hopefully, "Princess Twilight sent me to help. I found a doctor pony for you on the way." He stepped out of the way as a unicorn with a healing type cutie mark ran in.

Wave Clash just sighed relief at the doctor pony's presence. He put the sword away and pointed up the stairs, "Just up there. Please hurry. She's getting worse and fast." He hoped she could be helped at this point. Her condition was rough to say the least, he thought, his poor sister. Clash saw the doctor pony run past him upstairs. He looked back at the helper who may have saved her life, "Names Wave Clash. I'm Dusk's unofficial brother really. Nice to meet you, uh?"

"Solar Blain. Nice to meet you. I heard you lived here so I got the doctor here right away. Wave Clash was it? Why did you say unofficial?" Solar Blain said with little concern of offending him. It struck him odd to have somepony say unofficial brother as a relation to somepony. The things he learned from these ponies astounded him everyday now as he got to learn so many new things. Thanks to Princess Twilight, he remembered why Princess Celestia sent him. He was the fastest flyer and most certainly the best option. Now with her illness, he sees what they meant in the letter. He wasn't supposed to read it but he was worried.

Wave Clash just nodded in the explanation as he chuckled to himself. True, he thought, not many ponies consider a relation unofficial like the two did these days. He just shrugged with a soft smiled, "I've helped her so much that we hung out. It wasn't like dating but almost sibling like. So we vowed to siblings for each other. Its time to hold up on my end of things now. Thats why I call it unofficial brother because most would disagree what we do is right. Though not many get to know her like I do, she's kind and nice but few know that."

Few know that, he thought, how could they not she was openly kind to him when he crashed into her house of all things. She forgot her own injuries and helped him first above all even her own injuries. The tone that came from him was confused but caring, more so by the minute, "She's impossibly nice. Helping others over her own injury or harm and making sure they can finish their task over hers. Its hard to believe that most don't want to be friends with her."

The medical pony came downstairs and looked at the two. She motioned them to follow her upstairs to the bed that Wave Clash gave Dusk. The medical pony sighed wit tired effort, "She'll be okay for now. A few days from now, maybe better but I can't tell. Its no normal thing I never heard of as an illness. No magic will heal it because it just stops the spell from casting. I tried herbal and its responding. So give this to her for a few days, if she's not awake in two days, call me back here." The medical pony left two large jars of soup with different herbs in it. After that, the medical pony left.

Solar Blain looked at Wave Clash, "I can stay to watch her condition in shifts if it helps? You can sleep the first, I saw you on guard earlier today too." He just smiled hopeful that the brother would-be would let him stay. He didn't know why but this mare just held him like the way a good song stuck in your head. Except this good song was really her radiant kindness and care that just drew him to her like a magnet. He didn't want to say it but he thinks he may like her or more than such. This mare would surely be somepony he wanted to know more about and care for was for sure.

"Yeah. I need to crash a few hours. So take the first few hours and Solar Blain? Thanks for helping me out here. It seems i'm the only pony who gives a hay about her. She'd be glad to know your here, I know it," Wave Clash said with a bit of cheer in his voice. He just chuckled at the stallion that stood before him. He knew he liked her, he thought, so she may be lost to me soon. Brother or not, he thought, she can choose whom she likes but she had to egt better first. He left to the couch downstairs to sleep on.

Solar Blain just watched her sleep easier than before. He put his hoof on hers and smiled hopeful, "Please wake up, Dusk. I owe you an apology and a big one. So get better soon so we can talk okay? Please..." He just hung his head feeling slightly responsible for what was going on to her. It was his fault she got drenched and hurt. Then he left her in fear if she knew, he thought, she's going to hate him. So why am I here, he thought to himself depressed at his reaction now that he had time to look back on things for what he saw.

The hoof he held moved to hold his own hoof back as a sleepy and sick Dusk stared at him. Her eyes half open but she smiled at him, "Its okay... I get it. I didn't need to know. The roof can be fixed. You have to promise to take me out though. I want to hang out before you go home- Ah!" She held her head immediately as this glow of deep golden brown covered her. She saw flashes of forests nowhere near here as they were filled with flashes of black. She just cried in fear and pain as they raced past her and claw at her as they past. When her vision returned to the room, Solar was shaking her trying to wake her.

He just shook her with a heart full of worry, "Dusk! Whats wrong? You have to tell me!" He just watched her slowly stop glowing and return to reality once more. He sighed relief and hugged her simply more concerned than before about what was wrong with her at the moment. He just smiled thankfully as he hugged her that she was okay for now. He just stood straight with a red hue on his cheeks as he looked sideways, "You... You okay now? I was checking for a heartbeat."

She nodded and hugged him back weakly. Her own cheeks blushed as she smiled as he was warmer than the blankets she had. She just hugged him and smiled, "I'm glad your here. I owe you a lot after today alone. Just stay here abit for me please. I'm so cold right now." She tried to hide the fact her entire face was red with her mane as she just felt better with him around her. It was like she could breath and be moderately okay with him around to warm her fragile heart right now.

Solar Blain nodded and pulled a chair up. He sat down with his front hooves on the bed beside her as he just lay like that for a long time. He noticed it looked like she slept easier this way for some reason. It made him happy to know he could help her after all he did today to make her this way. His only concern for her at the moment was to stay by her side. He'd let Wave Clash sleep off his guard shifts tonight. He slowly fell adrift asleep with his head and front hooves beside her on the bed. His eyes drooped as he had a wonderful dream of Dusk by his side flying high together.

In the morning, light shined in to an empty bed. Solar Blain woke to the rays of light as he tried to looked around blinking away from sleep. He just found an empty bed as he stood quickly doing a 360 trying to find her soon. His eyes flashed every direction as he saw her downstairs at the door as Wave Clash still slept on the couch. He ran down the steps after her as he tried to get her to turn. He saw a faint glow around her of a totally different pony as he watched her wobble weakly on her hooves. She seemed to fall as he caught her and helped her onto his back. He ran out quickly to find the Princess. She would know what to do, she has to, he thought.

As the town of Ponyville blurred by, Wave Clash's form blurred beside them as he glared at him, "What do you think you're doing running out without telling me? She's sick you can't have her out here without something warm. She's sick you idiot, keep this up and she'll-"

"Get worse?! Well she did. You didn't see it and you don't understand what I just saw. She needs help of an alicorn now. Thats all I can say. Wave Clash, fly ahead and warn the Princess we're coming. Quickly!" Solar Blain commanded as he sounded certain of himself in his words and their meaning. He was determined to do all he could to help her. In that moment, he saw Wave Clash nod and fly off to the castle ahead quicker than he can run to warn the Princess. The guards allowed him in easily as he ran down the halls to the main chamber.

Princess Twilight opened the door with her magic as she lifted her off of his back. She looked at him and smiled, "I've got her Solar Blain. Wait with Wave Clash in the guards barracks. Get some sleep for now, you look tired." She shut the door abruptly with Dusk inside with her. Her words echoed in his head that she had it... He didn't like this at all that they wouldn't say a thing to him of what was going on with her. Wave Clash wasn't told anything either, he thought. He just went upstairs to the guards barracks to wait irritated and concerned for the first mare he truly cared for.


	5. Chapter 5

Days later, Wave Clash rushed to see Solar Blain, who stayed at the princess' castle. Wave Clash knocked on Solar's door repeatedly with good cheer in his hoof beat. He waited as he heard Solar fall out of bed with a crash. Solar Blain opened the door half-awake from the night before, "Whah? Who? I... I'll report immediately Princess... Huh? Wave Clash... Why are y- She's awake? Tell me she's awake." Solar's half asleep mind immediately zapped awake from its tired haze.

Wave Clash just nodded with a smile, "She woke and Princess Twilight said we can see her in an hour. Come on!" Wave Clash pulled him out of his room and pushed him along. He didn't push long as they seemed to race like young stallions towards the throne room. They stopped abruptly as they both immediately bowed to Princess Cadence. They just silenced as they stayed in the bowing position in case she was there for a reason.

Princess Cadence smiled, "Its okay you two. Rise. I know why you're here. Shimmering Dusk, am I correct? If so, you must wait till she comes out and you cannot judge her for what you see. She is not who she thought she was. She is really a very special pony that may yet save the everfree forest."

Solar Blain nodded in agreement when Princess Cadence called Dusk a very special pony. He just smiled and bowed his head, "No offense but we knew she was. She used a magic the night I helped Wave Clash watch over her. She seemed to remember something but couldn't quite cope with the memory. A feeling I know all to well anymore."

"She also used it to stop the strange storm cloud that was following us when I took her to the medical ponies. It was extraordinary that she could manage such a feat but I get it now. She couldn't fit in either except to those who saw what she really was, overly caring. They only saw the darkness in her but not the light like we did."

Princess Cadence smiled, "Then I think its time you see your friend. Go on in. And Wave Clash, Solar Blain, if you two saw all that in her, I think she has amazing friends. It doesn't matter how many you have but how much they care for you. Go in. Twilight, their coming in now." She let them in with little fear of their reactions as they half-ran in. She just smiled hopeful that this all would go well.

Solar Blain was last as Wave Clash got in to see a beautiful tan pony with long tri-colored mane and tail of light/dark greens with yellow in the middle. She had brilliant green eyes with broad leaf like wings that fade to white from the tan in the base fur. She had a cutiemark of a seed with a sprout growing from it and leaves branching off the sides of the seed. They couldn't believe this was their loving best friend. Wave Clash just stood in silence and awe.

Solar Blain pushed ahead to see her. He stopped in the same awe but had the strength to speak, "Dusk? I just... I can't believe... You look beautiful." He stuttered it out as he smiled widely at her with a red-blushed cheek. He looked at her blackened antlers on her head as it hit him. She had a black set of antlers with white spots on them. He spoke warily now, "Why are her antlers not pure white? The magic she used was pure... Shouldn't that mean..."

Princess Twilight spoke from behind her as she stepped up beside her, "Her magic is tainted... Its the changelings. They attacked the Free ponies in their own home, the Everfree Forest. They corrupted the rest to become changelings but she escaped. Who knows how many did but the ones who got away were still hit with corruption. They need to do good to purify it. So her job is in the Everfree Forest once more with Zecora to calm it once more as they did long ago."

Dusk smiled at them with the same kindness they knew, "I remember my true name. Its Shimmering Dawn. Dusk was the darker part who lived in failure but the Dawn, me, was strong and pushed past such things. I have to do that but I want to keep you two as friends. I can still visit but I must hide who I am. No pony can know what I am but we have to stay friends."

Dawn/Dusk heard a familiar, riddle-bound voice as it called to her, "So here is the friend who has found themselves in the end. Did I not say that you would find you way? From the Dusk to Dawn, signs were followed as drawn. Good to see you and your new friends too."

Princess Twilight smiled, "Today is a great day. The great wide wide Equestria will be celebrating. We have a new friendship to celebrate and some pony special to welcome back to her life. I'm glad this day has come."

Months later, Dawn lived in the Everfree Forest as a Free Pony, calming the darkness in the forest as her antlers slowly became white once more. Solar Blain had taken a job delivering herbs and remedies and more from the forests to Princess Twilight all to see his special somepony. They both lived in the Everfree Forest together and Wave Clash came to visit often. He even brought his two phillies and his own special somepony to say hello. Life was good for them all but was it really? Or can things go wrong once more when darkness returns to take its hold on the last light in the forest? The forest may not have wanted to be cleansed and only one pony can tell this story in the end.

This was late and short. I know but this is not the end. I am merely calling it a new story line. Read on you eager ponies you. Working on two other pony story lines but I will try to continue this as fast as I can. I am moving so I'll try to write in between packing. Love all the ponies who read these.


End file.
